Niño de mami
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Este fic se me ocurrio de la nada, las mejores personas para consolarnos o regañarnos de ves en cuando son nuestras madres, un pequeño tributo a esa persona que nos ayuda en todo momento y nos dio la vida... disfruten el fic.


Primer lunes del mes, único día en el que todos los akatsuki están reunidos en la cueva.

Todos menos uno...

Nuestro querido artista explosivo no se ha sentido bien los últimos días, ahora se encuentra un poco lejos de la cueva montado en una de sus obras de arte, sobrevolando el imponente cielo... quedándose volando estático en un solo lugar. Se podía ver que Deidara estaba sentado en el lomo de su creación, mirado hacia algún punto muerto del horizonte, con una mirada con la que se podía notar tristeza... nadie, ni siquiera su maestro sabe lo que esta pensando el rubio, últimamente ha estado como perdido, no discute con su maestro, ni siquiera manda a volar a Tobi como normalmente lo hace... algo lo estaba afectando... el problema era que... ni el sabia que lo afectaba.

-Deidara, ¿estas bien?-

El rubio volteo un poco sorprendido, Sasori estaba llegando a el mediante su arena de hierro.

-Si danna, estoy bien... ¿Por qué preguntas, hum?- dijo en tono triste el rubio.

-Es que... has estado muy raro y pensé que... bueno...- intentaba explicarse el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-A decir verdad... es que e estado pensando... todo lo que e hecho desde que salí de mi aldea ha sido matar y acecinar, hum- dijo el rubio.

-¿Y?- pregunto el marionetista.

-Es cierto que la gente reconoce mi arte y todo pero... al pensar en todas las vidas que e tenido que quitar para que lo reconozcan...- decía con algo de duda el rubio.

-Creo que ya te entiendo...- dijo en pelirrojo.

-¿De veras. hum?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si pero... no soy la persona indicada para ayudarte- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Entiendo, hum- volvió a deprimirse el rubio.

-Pero te prometo que intentare ayudarte- finalizo el pelirrojo alejándose de la creación del rubio.

El rubio volvió a mirar hacia un punto muerto del horizonte aun mas deprimido que antes.

Pasaron unos tres días y el animo del rubio no parecía mejorar y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba fuera de la cueva en el cielo sin hacer nada en particular... las misiones ya no le parecían entretenidas y solo explotaba sus creaciones cuando era necesario... Deidara había cambiado completamente...

Al cuarto día Deidara seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, volando estático en el cielo, no tenía ninguna misión ni nada que hacer este día.

-¿Qué es lo que estaré haciendo mal, hum? esta sensación no me deja tranquilo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?- se pregunto en voz alta el rubio.

-No arrepentirte, eso es lo que estas haciendo mal-

Deidara se petrificó, esa voz... esa voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo pero que aun la recuerda a la perfección, esa dulce voz... el rubio volteo lentamente y entonces lo confirmo... sus ojos azules grisáceos chocaron contra unos ojos celestes como el cielo, el cabello de esta persona era tan amarillo como los rayos del sol, su dulce sonrisa seguía igual como lo recordaba... había un brillo alrededor que la hacia parecer un ángel. Deidara estaba a punto de romper a llorar... esta persona era...

-Ma... ¿mamá? ¿En verdad eres tu, hum?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-Tiempo sin verte, Dei- respondió esta persona.

-¡Mamá!- grito el rubio tirándose a abrazar a su madre.

Deidara la abrazaba fuertemente, su madre solo correspondía y el rubio sin quererlo comenzó a sollozar. Su madre, si mismísima madre estaba ahí junto a el.

-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Dei... pero...- la mujer lo miro a los ojos- sigues llorando como lo hacías cuando eras pequeño.

-Ma-mamá, no te he visto desde hace muchos años y ahora que por fin te veo no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas y...- el rubio seguía sollozando.

-Shhh, no te preocupes, cuéntame todo, para eso estoy aquí- dijo dulcemente la mujer.

Le dijo toda la historia. Ella simplemente asentía y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Este sentimiento me esta volviendo loco, no se que diablos me pasa, hum- le dijo gimoteando. No le importaba que le viera llorar, de cierta forma se sentía mejor.

-Tranquilo Dei, ya paso, ya paso- decía una y otra vez la mujer- matar gente inocente te a afectado mas de lo que imagine.

El rubio se separó un poco de su madre y se sentó frente a ella pero con la mirada hacia abajo aun derramando lagrimas.

-¿Qué debo hacer mamá?- pregunto el rubio mirándola con ojos acuosos.

-Simplemente sigue desahogándote Dei- contesto la mujer.

Poco a poco la madre del artista fue enterándose de cada una de las cosas malas que había hecho su hijo con el pasar del tiempo, de vez en cuando lo regañaba...

-Tu escogiste ser terrorista y ahora acabaste aquí, acepta las consecuencias- dijo la mujer- y no bajes la mirada, sabes que no me gusta verte así- acariciaba su mejilla y le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si... es cierto, hum- dijo Deidara- tengo que contentarme con lo que tengo ahora- finalizo el rubio secándose por completo las lagrimas.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto el rubio.

-Dei, hemos estado mas de cinco horas aquí arriba, ya anocheció- respondió la mujer.

-Bueno es que yo me preguntaba si... tú podrías... esto... bueno...- titubeaba el rubio.

-¿Si?- pregunto la mujer, ya sabia lo que su hijo le iba a pedir, solo quería escucharlo de el.

-Esto... ¿recuerdas que cuando era pequeño me cantabas para que me pudiera dormir? Bueno, estos últimos días e tenido insomnio así que...- decía el rubio.

-Oh Dei, sabes que me encantaría hacer eso de nuevo- confirmo la mujer.

El rostro de Deidara en seguida demostró alegría, aun están sobre la mascota de arcilla del rubio, la mujer se sentó y el rubio se recostó con la cabeza sobre sus piernas boca arriba mirándola a ella.

_Si pudieras volar_

_Nunca regresarías_

_Tus ojos solo ven..._

_Un azul, un azul, un cielo azul..._

Deidara solo se dejaba llevar por la melodiosa voz de su madre...

_Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor_

_Solo imaginar lo que es sufrir en verdad _

_Los sentimientos que yo tengo para ti_

_No puedo expresarlos sin hablar_

_Como si tú... despertaras_

_En un mundo... extraño y quieres_

_Abrir tus alas e intentar volar_

_Si pudieras volar_

_Nunca regresarías_

_Tus ojos solo ven..._

_Un azul, un azul, un cielo azul..._

_Si pudieras hallar_

_Aquello que estas buscando_

_Tu solo volaras..._

_Hacia el, hacia el, cielo azul_

_Hacia el, hacia el, cielo azul..._

Deidara estaba totalmente encantado con la interpretación de su madre, estaba a punto de caer en manos de Morfeo...

-Dulces sueños- dijo como en forma de despedida.

-¿Te volveré a ver, hum? pregunto Deidara medio dormido.

-No lo se, pero espero que si, y no te preocupes por la gente inocente que muera, ese es tu trabajo, no es tu culpa- dijo la mujer mientras le quitaba suavemente la banda de la frente a Deidara.

Deidara sintió como su madre removía la banda hasta quitarla por completo, luego sintió como ella le daba un tierno beso en la frente, acto seguido Deidara quedo profundamente dormido.

-¿Como resulto todo?-

-Para mañana estará como nuevo, señor Sasori-

-Entiendo, lamento haberla molestado con este asunto, permítame escoltarla devuelta a la aldea de la roca- dijo de manera caballerosa el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia y seria muy amable de su parte, gracias- respondió la mujer.

Tres días después todos los akatsuki estaban entrenando unos contra otros.

-¡Aquí vienen, demuéstrales el poder de tu arte senpai y tu único estilo POP!- grito entusiasmado Tobi.

-¡El POP ha muerto! Mi estilo es...- enviaba a un ave de arcilla directo al objetivo- SUPER PLANO, HUM.

Se produjo una inmensa explosión dejando fuera de combate a algunos akatsuki, pero de la gran nube de humo salió disparado Itachi...

-_Como siempre, Itachi se mueve a velocidad increíble, hum_- pensó el rubio.

Pero Itachi al pisar tierra esta se hundió un poco...

_-¡Te atrape!_- pensó victorioso el rubio.

El Uchiha había pisado una mina de tierra y por consecuencia se activaron todas las demás minas, el rubio observaba su brillante obra.

-Esa fue una buena estrategia senpai- dijo Tobi.

-Por supuesto, el campo de minas contiene mi mejor chakra, el c-3... su potencia explosiva es una obra maestra, de la que estoy muy orgulloso- dijo el rubio con orgullo.

Después de un rato el humo se despejo y el Uchiha estaba herido por la trampa.

-Lo ha logrado- susurro Tobi.

-¡Si! ¡Lo has atrapado Deidara, por fin lo atrapaste!- exclamaron los akatsuki que no estaban entrenando.

-Muy bien, el entrenamiento ha terminado- dijo el líder.

-Valla, herir a Itachi ha sido lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio.

-Si lo se... pero no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por dos personas, hum- dijo el rubio sin mirarlo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Danna, se que tu eres el que fuiste a ver a mi madre a la aldea de la roca...- dijo el rubio mirándolo.

-Bueno, tienes razón de eso- dijo el marionetista sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que la necesitaba ver a ella?- pregunto el rubio intrigado.

-Bueno, alguien me dijo una vez que en ocasiones las mejores personas que pueden consolarnos o regañarnos de ves en cuando son nuestras madres- dijo con sabiduría el pelirrojo- tu situación no la podía resolver yo porque por lo que me contaste el problema fue desde que te volviste terrorista y eso fue mucho antes de que yo te conociera y entraras a akatsuki.

El rubio solo lo escuchaba con total atención.

-Me puse a pensar, cuando te fuimos a reclutar tú no tenías más de 16 años, y como me entere que trabajaste como terrorista durante muchos años imagine que abandonaste tu aldea y por ende a tu madre a muy tierna edad- finalizo el pelirrojo.

-Deduces muy bien las cosas danna, es cierto, me fui de la aldea cuando tenia 10 años pero aun no me explicas como sabias que la necesitaba a ella, hum- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, si te saliste de la aldea a los diez años supuse por tu comportamiento inmaduro que siempre has tenido que en casa debiste ser el típico niño de mami, por eso la traje hasta aquí- finalizo el pelirrojo.

-Jejeje, increíble deducción danna, gracias...- dijo el rubio mirando al horizonte.

-... ahora que lo veo bien, tu madre es muy bonita- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Si lo se- respondió el rubio.

-Y no me has contado de tu padre- dijo el pelirrojo.

-El murió cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mí- respondió el rubio.

-Ya veo- el pelirrojo hizo una pausa- ¿Y crees que tu madre—

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo el rubio.

-Eso pensé- finalizo el pelirrojo.

A partir de ese día el artista explosivo volvió a ser el mismo de antes, tan frio, despiadado y espontáneo de siempre pero... aun llevando al niño que era antes dentro de el... y claro llevando el amor y el recuerdo de su madre también.

FIN.


End file.
